darktruthfandomcom-20200214-history
European Union
"The EU oughtta expand"- George W. Bush, U.S. president 2000-2008 The European Union, commonly abbreviated EU, is a borderless, international super-state in the continent of Europe established by the Bilderberg Group in 1993 after the Maastricht Treaty was signed. It is united by a common currency, the Euro, and was formed formely from 12 original member nations. The EU recieved a European Parliament establishing a new constitution under the Bilderberg Group. History Not long before establishment, Bilderberg admitted one of its goals was to form a union between European nations. They did this by forming several puppet organizations, the European Coal and Steel Community and the European Economic Community which were pretext for a full European Union. When the 12 original member nations signed the Maastricht Treaty, the goal was reached. By 2010, most of Europe fell under the Euro Zone. The Bilderberg Group disbanded the currencies of the member nations and replaced them with the Euro, the common currency of the EU. The EU formation was the goal of the Bilderbergers sense 1945, Former Illuminatist Winston Churchill was the first member in the Global Elite to talk of a unified union in Europe. During the Cold War while Eastern Europe was occupied by the USSR, Western European Nations of the newly formed United Nations and North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) raced towards a European international union. Finally in 1993, the EU was formed under the current name. Currency Under the New European Constitution, every member state of the European Union was to disband their current currencies and replace them with the Euro. Many member nations denied the Euro Act, despite needing the state's consent, the parliament implanted it anyway. The expansion of the EU into the East brought the currency to its other nations, some members still don't use the currency due to the state's still pending on st aying in the EU. The currency has been criticized and accused of hurting the European economy, many member nations like Greece gained serious debt and economic instablity after using the Euro, causing many leaning to leave the EU, others wanting to totally disband the European Union. The Greek people have especially opposed the EU, causing riots and unrest centered in Athens, the capital of Greece. German soldiers have intervened and Greece is the most troubling area in the EU. Complete Unification The European Union is an political and economic union, but the Bilderberg Group want to stretch that farther. The Bilderbergers aim to make the EU a single country with a one-European military, and a single European government hosting elections for a single leader. The EU controls most of Europe, Switerzland still rejects joining, causing this to pend. This is to purposely remove the sovereignty of European nations. The New World Order is to be modeled on this idealogy. War on Terror The European Parliament requested member nations to help the NATO efforts in the Middle East, since then many member states (United Kingdom, Norway etc.) have send soldiers to Iraq and other Middle Eastern countries under NATO occupation. In the December of 2011, when NATO withdrawed, so did the EU and now focus on Afghanistan mainly. Border Because of it being a political union, the European Union has no borders between its member nations allowing citizens to travel freely through the member nations. However, European Nations not in the European Union have disputes with the EU on the borders. In Bosnia-Herzegovina, the EU deployed soldiers to handle border disputes between the EU and the nation that refuses to join the EU.